Love of the Sea
by x-No-Longer-Here-x
Summary: A merman and his sailor


"Oh, Lovino, siren of my heart, vixen of my loins—"

Bella burst out laughing, holding her sides. "Your human is crooning for you."

Lovino grunted, rolling his eyes. He glared up at the ship rocking against the waves, emitting music and shouts of joy. A handsome man was leaning backwards precariously over the railing, cradling a jug of rum by the neck.

"Lovi," the man drunkenly called, dragging out his name. "_Mi amor_, _te amo mucho. Te quiero en mi cama ahora_."

Lovino blushed at the lewd words, shifting his hand to send a spout of water to hit the man's head. He let out a yelp, shooting up before turning and falling forward.

Bella let out giggle. "Acknowledge him before he ends up drowning." She planted kiss on Lovnio's cheek. "I'll cover for you in the morning."

"You won't need to," Lovino replied quickly.

A cat-like grin split across the beautiful blonde's face. "You say that every time, sweetie."

With a flick of her green tail, Bella disappeared under water, leaving Lovino alone with the drunken sailor.

"Lovi," he whined. "I'm sorry if I said something bad. I miss you."

Lovino, taking pity on the human, sighed. "Get one of those small boats and come down here, you idiot."

He let out a cheer before disappearing. Lovino reclined, swimming mindlessly on his back. His human was a complete moron. But that added to the charm, he supposed.

A little ways down, one of the dinghies was lowered to the sea. Lovino swam over and stopped in front of the man leaning over the edge.

"You'll tip the fucking boat, bastard," Lovino hissed.

The human grinned, reaching down to cradle the Lovino's cheek. "I missed you."

Lovino blushed lightly, holding the man's wrist. "Then you should come out here more often." He raised himself out of the ocean, planting a soft kiss on the sailor's lips. He wrinkled his noise. "You taste like alcohol, Antonio."

The Spanish man laughed, kissing him back. "Well, I have been drinking rum, if you couldn't tell by my slurred words."

Lovino ran a hand through Antonio's brown hair aimlessly. "What warranted such festivities?"

Antonio's face lit up. "The catch today was brilliant! It seemed as if the pounds wouldn't stop coming. We are all expecting a large paycheck." His gaze softened. "And maybe…if I make enough…maybe, you can come live with me?"

Lovino stilled, his eyes widening.

Antonio quickly tried to fix his mistake. "I-I mean, I know the answer's no. Why would I even ask that? You have a wonderful life underwater and—and can you even turn into a human? I'm sorry I didn't really think this through—"

Lovino covered the man's mouth with his hands, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "You ramble more when you're drunk." He lowered his hand, choosing to wrap his arms around Antonio's neck. "I would love to live you, you idiotic tomato bastard."

A bright smile spread across Antonio's face.

"However, there are multiple things to think about. Yes, I can turn myself into a human but for only a few days. I need a place with salt water where I can recuperate without getting caught—"

"I can fill a pool with salt water."

"You will need my grandfather's approval—"

"When can I meet him?"

Lovino couldn't stop the amused huff from passing his lips. His human was so eager. "Soon enough. Tomorrow morning, if you wish."

Antonio beamed, leaning in for another kiss. He assumed that was the end of Lovino's conditions. A hand stopped his descent. He opened his emerald eyes, looking down in bemusement. His love looked sad. "Lovi?"

"There is one more thing, Antonio." Lovino but his lip, unsure how to word his information. It was enough to scare any young man off. "If I am to live with you on land, it's permanent."

"Well, that's what I was hoping—"

"You do not understand. A mermaid has one mate their entire life. If you agree to this, you are stuck with me. I do not know the effects on a human, but if you leave me, I will die." Lovino let out a shaky sigh. "So if I'm just some passing fuck, or you can't see yourself with me in a twenty, thirty, sixty years, then get the hell out and never come back."

Antonio remained silent, a contemplating look on his face. Lovino, disheartened, slowly started to pull his hands away. He fucked up. He scared away his one true love and told him never to come back. This was a horrible idea—

Tan hands gripped his wrist, stopping them from retracting completely. "Where are you going?"

"I understand that the baggage I have is mentally straining on a human and I will not hate you if you regret your decision of asking me to live with you."

Antonio gave him a confused look. "Why would I regret it? I would regret letting the most beautiful part of my life slip through my fingers.

"But you remained silent after I explained the conditions," Lovino argued.

"I was just thinking about where I can buy a house with a salt water pool. I mean, currently I don't have one so we could use a secret part of the bay—"

Lovino smacked the Spaniard upside the head, causing him to hiss.

"Lovi, what—" He was silenced immediately by lips crashing onto his, quickly taking his breath away.

When the merman pulled back, Antonio gave him a love struck gaze, leaning heavily on the side of the boat. "I love you."

Lovino smiled softly. "And I you, my stupid, tomato-loving human."

They remained in comfortable silence, looking at each other lovingly. Lovino went back to stroking Antonio's hair as the other man caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Lovi, I almost forgot."

Lovino looked at his love expectantly.

"I still want you in my bed."

The merman huffed before flicking his tail and sending a wave of water at Antonio. The screech he got in return was totally worth it.


End file.
